Educating Sesshoumaru
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: Being the Shikon Miko is a blessing, say most people. They have no idea how hard it is for the Shikon miko. Kagome Higurashi does, she’s been blessed with a gift, seven wishes but has no idea that she has such an ability. Until a TaiYoukai appears. SessKa
1. Prologue: Never Piss Off A Miko

Educating Sesshoumaru

* * *

****

A/N- 'ello and welcome to my newest fluffy/Kag story! I can garentee that this one is different from any of the other's I have writen and I hope you all will enjoy it!

First off, this first chapter was done in a different style than the one I am used to doing. This story was inspired and is dedicated to my very good friend, Refie-chan.

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha or any of it's characters, as much as I wish I did. But that doesn't mean I can't play with them alittle... ;3

'_Thoughts_'

Well, I think that covers everything for now, so enjoy!

* * *

Prologue: Never Piss Off A Miko

She was pissed.

It was clear in the way that she was stomping ahead of their group, her miko energy was wafting off her in waves and any demon unlucky enough to cross their path was fried to a crisp within seconds.

It was time's like this that one of Naraku's appearance's would be very welcome. But it seemed that even he had enough sence to steer clear of Kagome's rampage.

Her companions could only watch as the normally calm and gentle miko went totally thermal on them.

They had no idea what had happened in her time, but when she had comeback, she had sent them a look that could kill.

InuYasha might have been thick headed, but he wasn't '_that_' thick headed. He could feel Kagome's anger from a mile away and he had smartly steered clear of her.

---------

Kagome had every right to be angry.

After what she just went through at home, she was more than happy to come to the feudal era. Because here, she could get away with killing things without consiqence.

Something that made her one very happy miko.

The day had started out fine, just like all other's. But when she had finally looked over at the clock and saw what time it was, it's seemed that the kami's had decided to screw her over royally today.

She had ten minutes to get dressed, eat, and get to school. A task that she knew would be quite immpossible but she had to try.

After she had gotten dressed and booked it out of the house, Kagome had reached the school only to be late for her first hour class anyway. Then things only got worse. She had forgotten to bring her lunch and she hadn't gotten a chance to eat that morning.

These things only served to make her sleepy, grumpy, and hungry all at the same time.

Then came the math test that she had been up late studding for, which even with all her hard work and effort, she failled it anyway. But to make matters worse, her friends wouldn't stop asking her about InuYasha all day and Houjo just so happened to overhear some of what they were saying. Which lead to him asking her about InuYasha as well.

So when she had finally gotten home from school and crossed over into the feudal era, Kagome had just about had it. She was irritable and snapped at anyone or anything that even so much as glanced in her general direction.

That was enough to get InuYasha and the other's to stay away from her, as they did the best they could to not be on the recieving end of her short fuse, they knew better.

After comanding the other's that it was time to go kick some youkai ass, Kagome took the lead, which surprised InuYasha but he didn't make a fuss about it for once. He liked his head where it was.

They had been traveling for hours and not once had they encountered a demon with jewel shards, but that didn't stop Kagome from purifying and destroying everything in her path. She was only getting angrier as time passed and if she didn't find something or someone to pulverize soon, then Kagome would snap.

Surprisingly enough, that was the moment that someone decided to make their grand entrance and for once in his life, InuYasha felt sorry for Sesshoumaru.

---------

Sesshoumaru had been watching Kagome since she had left the well and his curioustiy was getting the better of him. He wanted to know why the girl was so mad and what it was about her that had caught his attention.

Nothing had ever effected him this much in his life, but that had all ended on the first night that he had dreampt about her. About his brother's wench. After that, it had been as if someone had cast a spell upon him, because every night he would dream of her and would awake desiring to see her.

It was starting to get out of hand and he needed to bring an end to it one way or another. So here he was, following his brother's pack while watching the fuming miko.

Seeing that she was only getting angrier, he decided to step in and see what would happen, if only he had known what would happen he might have decided to follow his brother's example.

---------

Shippou was tembling as his eyes flicked from Kagome fuming form to Sesshoumaru's regal form. Both were curently facing off and even a child such as himself could feel their aura's clashing caotically.

Surprisingly it was Sesshoumaru who broke the charged silence in the clearing, "Miko, move. You are in this Sesshoumaru's way."

His tone was cold and surperior but Shippou could detect what could only be curiousity drifting through that silken voice. It seemed that even the Taiyoukai wanted to know what had pissed Kagome off and was willing to take the brunt of her anger to find out.

'_The crazy bastard..._'

Narrowing her eyes upon her target, standing not ten feet away, Kagome took a step towards him her miko powers sparking about her. "No. You move Mr. Ice ass, because your in my way, in my forest."

Sesshoumaru simply narrowed his eyes in return as he lifted his right hand, his fingers began to glow with the poison that was flowing throughout his body, "You are in the Western lands wench, This forest belongs to this Sesshoumaru and you should do well to remember that. Lest you loose that head of yours."

The threat was clear but Kagome didn't even back down an inch. Rolling her eyes, Kagome waved her hand in the air flippiantly, "whatever your royal stuck up ness, but this '_wench_' isn't going anywhere. So beat it fluffy."

That seemed to do the trick, for Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he strode right up to Kagome, looking down on her with a look that could kill. But Kagome didn't care, she even went so far as to do something that no one had ever done to the Taiyoukai before.

She slapped him.

---------------

Now InuYasha had seen many things in his life and had done many things but the look that he saw on his brother's face now, was one thing that he had never thought to see in his entire life.

The Lord of the West, the TaiYoukai, Mr. Human Hater, was gaping. Yes, gaping in shock at a very pleased and smug looking Kagome.

He just couldn't believe it. A human female, a creature lower than the dirt on his shoes had the audacity, not to mention the guts, to slap him.

Kagome felt more pleased with herself in that moment than she had ever before in her life. Feeling on top of the world, Kagome did one of the stupidest things in her life. She made a wish.

"You know Fluffy-sama, I wish that you were a human. Maybe then you would get a different perspective on life, because right now. Your prospective sucks." Once those words had left her mouth, Kagome's heart sank and her eyes widened.

Something was about to happen, something powerful, something that had everyone of her hairs standing on end.

* * *

A/N- I know, I'm evil for leaving it there, but I had too...

Anyway, the next chapt is half-done and will be up in the next couple of months, if not sooner. Hope yah guys liked this!

Till next time...

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: For Better Or Worse?

Educating Sesshoumaru

---------------------------------------------------------0o0-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Here is the first chapter of ES, I hope that you will enjoy this! I had a hard time working on this, but I got it done, thank Kami!

Things have been getting harder and harder to do now that I've gotten a second job. So from here on out, I plan on posting a chapt every two to three months. That is the plan anyway.

Anyway, I don't own InuYasha. Isn't obvious?

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: For Better Or Worse?

The InuTatchi watched in muted shock as Sesshoumaru was bathed in a purifying light, one that could only come from one thing. The Shikon no Tama.

'_But the jewel is still broken, so how can its power be used, unless..._' His eyes widening at where his thoughts were leading him, Miroku glanced at where Kagome stood bathed in an unearthly white before letting his eyes rest upon the Taiyoukai's now glowing form.

His body was bathed in a dark purple glow, a purifying glow. One that had Kagome's heart clenching as the realization of what she had done snapped her out of her haze of anger. '_Oh my god! My...my wish...it's...it's been granted...but...how is that...'_

Sesshoumaru was frozen in place. He could feel his youki draining, his strength going with it. It felt as if his true self was being suppressed, locked away to where he was unable to access it let alone feel it. '_What is happening to me?_'

Kagome's legs moved her forwards, moving her until she came to a stop right in front of Sesshoumaru. He could only look at her and wonder why her face was stained with fresh tears, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru...I...I didn't mean for this to happen...really I didn't."

And then it began.

The wind picked up about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, their hair and clothes rustled in its strong currents. Kagome could only watch in horror as the effect of her wish began to take its course.

Sesshoumaru's silver locks began to darken, the white being drowned in a sea of pitch black. Gulping, Kagome clutched at the front of her shirt as she watched the Taiyoukai's markings fade into his skin, his ears following suit as they lost their points and became normal.

He was in pain, she could see it flashing through his eyes as she watched his mouth open in a silent cry and his fangs retreat, leaving human canines behind. Kagome felt her heart clench in pain as a look of utter horror filled the face and eyes of the normally proud, not to mention stoic, Taiyoukai before her.

'_No...I didn't really want this to happen! Stop! Please!_' But she knew her thoughts would go unheeded. The wish had been made and whether Kagome wanted it or not, Sesshoumaru was becoming a human.

Her legs shook as Sesshoumaru's claws retreated as well, normal human fingernails taking their place. She hoped that it would stop there but she knew better. Next came his long and sleek tail, it seemed to just retreat into Sesshoumaru's body and just as it disappeared, another change began to take place.

Sesshoumaru's clothes which were still being picked at by the wind started to shift as the color faded into black.

This was something that was rather strange and Kagome watched in confusion as Sesshoumaru's hakama's shaped into a pair of baggy jeans, his haori and juban soon followed, forming into a plain t-shirt and a button up jacket. Even his shoes had changed and were now a normal pair of tennis shoes.

And then a necklace appeared completely out of nowhere. It was a pendant that had a full InuYoukai howling at a crescent moon. But the last feature to go were his honey golden eyes, they swirled as the gold was replaced by dark blue, finishing off the transformation.

The wind died abrubfully as the glow that had surrounded Kagome and Sesshoumaru disappeared. Behind her Kagome could hear the shocked gasps of Miroku and Sango, it seemed that the wind had kept their forms hidden as the changes took place and now that it had stopped, they were revealed.

But Kagome didn't care, for her whole attention was focused upon the barely trembling Sesshoumaru before her. He was scared, she could see it in how he stood there, his eyes focused upon his now raised hands with the human features.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had become the one thing that he hated above all else, he was now a human and it was all the miko's fault. A sudden and pure hatred began to fill Sesshoumaru as he lifted his head, his eyes focusing upon Kagome's equally shaking form and her pitying blue eyes.

He didn't want her pity, this was her fault and she had no right to pity him. Narrowing his eyes at the girl, Sesshoumaru let his hands fall to his sides, as he clenched his fists. But just as he was about to confront her, she did something that he never expected.

She hugged him.

Kagome felt tears tumbling down her cheeks as she tightened her arms about Sesshoumaru's waist, her body shaking in barely held sobs. Her face as buried in his chest and Kagome could feel him stiffen in confusion, taking a deep breath as she struggled to reign in her tears, Kagome lifted her head.

Locking her eyes with the wide and surprised blue eyes above her, Kagome let a sad smile cross her lips, "if there is anything that I can do...anything to show you how sorry I truly am, please...tell me."

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe his ears. This pathetic miko thought that she could placate him. Narrowing his eyes, Sesshoumaru lifted his hand, judging the girls reaction as he wrapped his long finger's tightly about her slim neck.

His mouth lifted on one side as a very animal like growl reverberated from deep in his chest and Sesshoumaru felt the smallest amount of relief for that, '_at least I can still sound threatening, that is a blessing I suppose._'

But he was getting off track. He could feel the miko trembling but she made no move to defend herself as he gripped her shoulder roughly with his other hand, giving her a good shake.

"You think that you can change what you've done bitch? This Sesshoumaru should kill you where you stand for doing this." Hearing a twig snap, Sesshoumaru's head shot up, his eyes focusing upon the small form of a kitsune kit. "Stay where you are if you wish her to remain unharmed."

Immediately the child stopped, his green eyes swirling with fear but Sesshoumaru could see the determination and anger shining there as well, which he found honorable...not that he would admit that aloud.

"Shippou..." The broken sound of the girl's voice drew his attention back to her and he silently contemplated what he should do with her.

Kagome didn't give him a chance to think for very long about it though. After hearing the threat that was clear in Sesshoumaru's voice as he spoke to Shippou, Kagome made a decision.

One that would force her into an inescapable situation.

Feeling a final fat tear roll down her cheek and splash on Sesshoumaru's hand, Kagome took a deep breath before she lifted her head and locked her eyes with Sesshoumaru's once again.

"I, Kagome Higurashi, give you, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, my life in payment for this dishonor I have caused you." Slipping her arms free from about Sesshoumaru's waist as his eyes filled with shock, Kagome fell to her knees at his feet, keeping her body prostrate. "You may do with me what you will, My Lord."

------------------

Sesshoumaru was utterly speechless.

He was unable to believe that the miko, of her own free will, would offer herself up like that. The way she had spoken and how she was now at his feet, proved that she knew quite a bit about how a debt was paid to a Lord of his status. But how she could have possibly learned about it was a mystery.

"Miko, do you understand the consequences of what you have just done?" He needed to be sure that she wasn't just spouting off nonsense, he did have his honor after all.

The girl shifted, but did not raise her head as she spoke, "yes Milord. I understand and I accept your judgment, whatever it may be." Sesshoumaru tried to stop the small smirk that had begun to make its way across his lips, but as he spared a glance over at the other clearly horrified members of the InuTatchi, he found he really didn't care anymore.

'_So it is true then. She knows a lot more than she shows, I wonder..._' "Get up." His tone was hard and as Kagome immediately did as he had said, he felt a clearly smug smile replace his reluctant smirk.

This was going to be entertaining.

--------------

Her fists were itching.

Sango was utterly appalled and horrified at what Kagome had done, but no matter how much she wished she could do something about it, she knew it was already too late and that really pissed her off.

For once she found herself wishing for Miroku's perversions, that way she would at least have an excuse for pulverizing something.

It took all of two minutes before Sango found that she couldn't stand it any longer. Getting up, Sango ignored the questioning looks being sent her way as she slowly but surely approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

The, former, TaiYoukai had taken up residence underneath a nearby tree and had commanded Kagome to sit at his feet. Kagome hadn't said a word and just did as she was told, something that really made this whole situation even more unbearable for Sango.

Finally reaching them, Sango glared down into the deep blue eyes before her and felt her finger's twitch, "Sesshoumaru, answer me this...just what are you going to do with Kagome?"'

Sesshoumaru merely lifted an eyebrow before letting his eyes rest upon Kagome's still and silent form, he regarded her for several moments before he turned back to Sango, "she will be this Sesshoumaru's ward's mother and this Sesshoumaru's servant Taijya...anything else you wish to ask?"

Kagome's head immediately shot up at Sesshoumaru's words, her shock filled eyes falling upon him. At the same time, Sango just gaped in surprise and horror before she steeled herself, "How dare you? Kagome isn't just some piece of property that you can use anytime you want! She's a person...she's kind, gentle, and caring. So you better watch how you treat her, or else I'll put you in your place."

In a normal situation Sango wouldn't have directly threatened Sesshoumaru like this but this wasn't a normal situation. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear and worry, but she didn't utter a single word.

Sesshoumaru just raised an eyebrow in reply before he turned to Kagome, his eyes contemplative. A charged silence fell about them, one so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

"My Lord!" Jerking, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and silently cursed every god out there as Jaken came running into the clearing, Rin close behind him. The girl had only to look at him before her face lit up with a carefree smile as she ran towards him, her arms spread wide as her voice filled the clearing.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

-------------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And that is the end of this chapter!

I am really getting into this storyline and it's making it hard to work on my others but I'll manage somehow.

Anywhoo, I hope you guys enjoyed this!

Till next time!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Lesson Number One

Educating Sesshoumaru

---------------------------------------------------------0o0-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Ah...here we are again...

Thanks to everyone for their reviews, it really helps...

Anyway, this chapter took a while to get moving in the right direction and I just hope I didn't make Sesshy too Ooc. But think about it first, he's human now and won't be able to act or behave the exact same way anymore...

Disclaimer- Heck, If I owned InuYasha then Kouga would be my personal slave, Bankotsu my bodyguard, and Sesshoumaru...sigh...the man...err...demon, of my dreams! So don't complain, I don't own them either!

T.T

'_Thoughts_'

Hope yah likey!

----------------------------------------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Lesson Number One

---------------------------------------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------------

As Rin's small arms wrapped about his waist, Sesshoumaru expected to hear Jaken's screechy voice as he demanded to know where his lord was and why Rin was hugging a human, but that isn't what happened.

Jaken merely bowed his head in reverence as he came to a stop a few feet away from where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were sitting, his eyes focused upon Kagome as disgust filled them. "Wench! Why are you sitting so close to my lord?! Move girl, before you can dirty Sesshoumaru-sama any further."

Sesshoumaru was confused, '_this doesn't make any sense, I am a human now...but Jaken doesn't realize this? How?_' It took but a few seconds before the truth dawned on him and once it did, his eyes flashed to the female sitting not two feet away.

"Jaken, this female is under this Sesshoumaru's protection. Any attack upon her is an attack upon this Sesshoumaru, understood?" Immediately Kagome's head snapped up as she turned her head, her eyes met his own.

Sesshoumaru didn't need to turn towards Jaken to know that the imp was trembling, heck, all he had to do was shift just so and Jaken would nearly loose control of his bladder. But he was more concerned about what he thought that this miko had just done, '_she must have placed an illusion spell upon me to make me look the same, but when did she do this?_'

"Y...yes milord..." Jaken's voice broke Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts as he decided to ask her about it later, after all, she wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Milord, who is this pretty lady? May Rin go and gather some flowers for her?" Looking down at his ward, Sesshoumaru crushed his sudden desire to smile and gave a stiff nod of his head in response. Rin seemed to accept this and leapt out of his lap, giggling happily as she dashed the few feet to where the nearest wildflowers were currently blooming.

As she set about picking every single one, Sesshoumaru's curiosity got the better of him and he spared a side glance at his half-brother's pack. All the while silently wondering if they would play along with Kagome's charade, or not.

He wasn't surprised by the look of utter shock on his half-brother's face, but when he saw those of the other's, he became confused.

Each one of them was trying not to laugh.

Narrowing his eyes as he distinctly heard the broken giggles of that slayer woman who had threatened him earlier, he finally turned to the woman at his side, determined to get his answers. People's reactions be damned.

"Miko, what have you done to this Sesshoumaru?" His voice was low, low enough that Jaken's poor sense of hearing wouldn't be able to pick up on it, but he knew that his brother and the kitsune were another matter. At the moment though, he couldn't care less.

--------------

Licking her lips, Kagome didn't speak, she only reached out and lifted the edge of Sesshoumaru's sleeve, revealing a subjugation necklace. Growling low, Sesshoumaru dug his fingers into Kagome's wrist as he tugged her closer to him, "you dare place a subjugation necklace upon this Sesshoumaru Miko? You shall explain yourself or I shall kill you."

Sighing, Kagome nodded her head, trying her hardest not to cry at the pain that was flaring up from where Sesshoumaru's nails were digging into her skin. He may have human nails, but it still hurt.

"I am sorry Milord, it was the only way I could think of to stop others from looking down on you now, I haven't placed a word upon it or an action. You can choose what it is Milord if you so wish...I am at your mercy..." Kagome bowed her head, trying her hardest to sound meek and obedient, she wouldn't break her promise, even if it killed her.

Sesshoumaru loosened his grip slightly as he pondered the woman's words, '_she placed the necklace to hide my human form so that I won't come to dishonor for her actions...hmmm...I suppose that she is smarter than I thought._'

Letting his finger's slide free from Kagome's wrist, Sesshoumaru slowly got to his feet and started to stride from the clearing only to stop and spare a glance behind him, "miko, come."

Tilting her head in slight confusion for a moment, Kagome got to her feet and bowed deeply, "yes Milord." As soon as those words were uttered, Sesshoumaru started walking again and Kagome was following close behind when out of nowhere she was flying.

Blinking stupidly for several moments, Kagome looked down to find a pair of arms wrapped about her waist, groaning Kagome shook her head in exasperation. "Kouga, put me down." A deep chuckle met her ears before said wolf finally released her, feeling her feet come into contact with the ground, Kagome immediately stepped back her eyes glancing about to find Sesshoumaru.

It was an unnecessary move though, because the next thing Kagome knew, she was being shoved behind someone. Groaning, Kagome opened her mouth to yell at InuYasha when the person before her spoke.

"This Sesshoumaru will warn you only once, this miko belongs to this Sesshoumaru and you are not to touch her again, is this understood wolf?" Her eyes wide, Kagome lifted her head to stare at Sesshoumaru's back, her mouth falling open in shock and surprise.

Kouga's expression wasn't that much off from her own, but he recovered within moments, narrowing his eyes at Sesshoumaru while growling threateningly. "She is my woman, I can touch her anytime I want dog breath, now get out of my way before I have to do something you might regret."

His threat fell on deaf ears though, because instead of so much as reacting to Kouga's '_declaration_', Sesshoumaru had turned to Kagome and after giving her a quick once over, began to lead her from the clearing.

When Sesshoumaru had gripped her wrist and tugged, Kagome didn't even think twice. She just simply allowed Sesshoumaru to drag her along behind him, she briefly spared a glance back at the thoroughly stunned wolf demon behind her before turning away, without so much as a smile or a goodbye. '_Just don't let him follow us, I don't know how much longer I can hold my spell...I should have listened to Kaede, I really need to train more..._'

It seemed that her thoughts were more than correct, because the moment that they both were concealed within the forest, the spell flickered and faded. Kagome felt drained, her body going limp as she fell soundlessly to the ground, her wrist easily slipping from Sesshoumaru's grip.

She had used up all of her energy and power, causing her to fall unconscious.

-------

Feeling Kagome slip free, Sesshoumaru immediately stopped and glanced behind him, ready to confront her when he saw what had happened. He was at her side almost instantly, picking up her limp form easily.

As he lifted her though, he noticed that his form had changed once again to that of a human, meaning that Kagome's spell had fallen which could only mean one thing. '_She must have depleted all of her strength by casting that spell and maintaining it...stupid ningen onna._'

He couldn't understand why she had risked her own health on something as trivial as keeping up the pretence that he was still a demon. Though the truth was closer to the fact that he didn't want to take responsibility for what had happened to Kagome, because what had just happened was technically his fault, whether he admitted to it or not.

Shaking off such troubling thoughts, Sesshoumaru decided that the best thing to do at the moment was to seek the help of Kagome's companions, to see just why she had fainted as she had.

And with that thought, he returned slowly to the clearing, taking a calming breath before entering said clearing. Ready to face them all.

--------

Rin was covering her ears when she saw someone come out of the trees, someone dressed in black who was carrying the lady that had been sitting with her lord. Curious, she got to her feet and slowly approached the man in black, as she got closer though, her eyes grew wide in recognition.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you look different, can Rin look different too?" It was her rather loud voice that caught the attention of everyone in the clearing, causing them all to turn towards the now still former demon lord and the unconscious young human miko in his arms.

"What did you do to Kagome you bastard!!" Screaming his head off, InuYasha tightened his grip upon the Tetsusiaga as he stormed right over, coming to a snarling halt before Sesshoumaru.

Narrowing his eyes at his little brother, Sesshoumaru bared his very human teeth in a menacing manner, warning InuYasha that he was stepping onto dangerous ground. It pleased him to no end when InuYasha flinched, but it was a mere moment only.

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing to the miko, she is merely exhausted and collapsed." Turning from InuYasha, Sesshoumaru found the slayer with his eyes and motioned for her to come over, which the woman did immediately.

Once she had reached his side, Sesshoumaru lifted and turned Kagome's body towards the slayer, his expression hard. "Can you assist this Sesshoumaru in finding a place for her to lay down until she awakens?"

-------

Sango's head snapped up, giving Sesshoumaru a confused but awed look, '_he...he really does care about her, I can see it...but..._' Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Sango gave a nod of her head, "follow me," turning around she walked over to where Kagome usually kept her backpack and proceeded to dig out her sleeping bag.

Rolling it out on the closest flat spot that she could find, Sango moved back to watch as Sesshoumaru knelt to place Kagome upon the sleeping bag. Once Kagome was level, Sesshoumaru shifted into a sitting position right next to her.

With the wolf and his brother still about, Sesshoumaru wasn't sure that they would leave Kagome alone and so he would make sure that they did. After all, the miko needed to rest so that when she awoke he could find out just what she had been thinking.

But it seemed the quiet that he wanted wouldn't stay very long, because next thing he knew he was surrounded by every single person in the clearing and each one of them was spouting off questions. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru growled deeply in his throat.

If someone didn't back off soon, they would be dead meat.

-------------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, that's it for now...

At least until I finish the next chapt, which is underway, so no worries peeps! It should be up within the next two months, so I hope this suffices until then...

Till next time!

Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 3: A Lesson In Manners

Educating Sesshoumaru

----------------------------------------------------------0o0-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hello all, welcome, we're now to the third chapter of this story and I can't help but smile from everyone's reviews, thank you all for your support...

Also, I'm sorry this took so long to get updated...I've had horrid writers block lately, which really sucks!!

Anyway, I hope you like this chapt still...

Disclaimer- InuYasha is not my property or my idea, but this story is, so don't steal it, not unless you have my permission first...

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

A Lesson In Manners

--------------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------------

"Enough!" 

Even Sesshoumaru flinched when the Taijya's voice filled the clearing, silencing everyone of the other's immediately.

"You guys have done enough already, Kagome needs to rest and with all this noise, there won't be much chance for that. As for Sesshoumaru, leave him alone...he brought Kagome back, so back off or I'll attack the first one of you who tries something. Got it?"

Immediately, to his surprise, InuYasha and Miroku backed off, knowing the consequences if they were to doubt her words. Now Jaken on the other hand, well, that was one idiot that even Sesshoumaru would pity.

Especially when Sango's foot was buried in his stomach as she drop kicked him into the trees when he called her a pathetic human, his sudden and rather irritating squawk of pain made Sesshoumaru's ears hurt, but at least the toad was out of the way and for that he was rather grateful.

Kouga merely flinched before turning tail and making a run for it, it was obvious where his brain was at.

Rin hid behind Ah-Un and Shippou joined her, neither wanted the anger of the Taijya to fall upon their shoulders.

Having done her job, Sango turned towards Sesshoumaru before kneeling next to him and running a finger over Kagome's forehead gently as she spoke, "so...just what happened to make her faint like this?"

If Sesshoumaru was any lesser of a man he would have gaped at Sango or at least ask her if she was mad, but he was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West and he never gaped. Giving her a suspicious look, Sesshoumaru proceeded to explain what had happened to the miko and was rather delighted to see the look of shock on the Taijya's face when he finished.

She was gaping like a fish out of water and Sesshoumaru was enjoying every moment of it, but his amusement was soon brought to an end when Sango snapped out of it and decided to impart a little detail that truly shocked him. 

"Ummm...but Kagome wasn't supposed to use that much of her power, with her little knowledge and experience with her miko powers, she could really hurt herself. Or maybe worse...I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, why didn't she listen to me...why Kagome?"

Making sure that his expression didn't give anything away, Sesshoumaru let his eyes drift down towards the resting Miko next to him, '_this doesn't make sense, why would this human risk her own health just for this Sesshoumaru's pride? Is she mad?_'

"Well, if this is how things are going to be now, then you are going to have to learn a few things." Narrowing his eyes when he heard those particular words, Sesshoumaru turned his eyes back to Sango, she had crossed her arms and was currently giving him a look that could kill.

"And tell this Sesshoumaru Taijya, just what it is that must be learned. She swore herself to this Sesshoumaru and as such, she is under my protection and this Sesshoumaru will treat her how I wish. It is now a youkai matter, which has no place for humans." 

Sango merely raised an eyebrow before shaking her head in apparent amusement, "heh, I guess that shows how much you know." Sesshoumaru curled his lip in anger but Sango wasn't impressed in the least as she raised three fingers.

"One, you're no longer a youkai, so stating that this isn't a human matter is rather idiotic. Two, you don't know anything about Kagome. She might have sworn herself into your service but this doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with her. It will cause her pain and I won't let that happen, neither will those two." 

Sango motioned over to where Miroku and InuYasha were sitting and listening in, they both flinched when she mentioned them, but didn't say anything. Happy with that, Sango eyed Sesshoumaru once again, "and finally number three. Until she finds a way to return you back to your true form, you are at a great disadvantage and are vulnerable. Hence the reason she tried to hide your appearance and ended up this way." 

When Sesshoumaru flinched at her direct hit, Sango felt a smile cross her lips as she pushed herself into a standing position. All the while keeping her eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's.

"This means that you are a part of this group as of now and with that said, you had better learn your place or I will personally beat you into the ground. Just ask the boys, I don't make idle threats. So I'm telling you now, you had better learn to get along with us all and treat Kagome like an equal. Understand, Sesshoumaru?"

Torn between ignoring the Taijya and snarling at her in annoyance, Sesshoumaru for once didn't know what to do. He knew that what this female was saying was true and that because of that, he had an obligation to agree, but he was a Taiyoukai and as such didn't have to listen to such nonsense.

It was a difference of principles, that's what it was. Should he humble himself before a human, or should he uphold his father's legacy and put himself and those who traveled with him in danger? She was right when saying that as a human he was vulnerable, but was it worth putting up with such demands?

Narrowing his eyes as an image of a smiling Rain flashed through his mind, Sesshoumaru turned his head and let his eyes focus upon a random patch of forest, "This Sesshoumaru understands and agrees to these terms, but remember Taijya. It matter's not what the miko has done, this Sesshoumaru is still the Taiyoukai of the Western Lands. Understand?"

Sighing, Sango shook her head, but she wasn't going to complain. After all, it could be worse, he was at least agreeing to try and get along with them. "I do Sesshoumaru, and please, call me Sango. If you are going to be part of this group, then you might as well address us as such. And thank you for making this sacrifice, I know it's not easy for you to do this, but you at least agreed."

Nodding his head in acceptance, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the miko before him. Sango just smiled at that before walking over to where Miroku and InuYasha were sitting, with a soft sigh she sat once again, but kept her eyes on where she'd left Kagome.

She didn't know what it was, but something in her gut was telling her to give them time alone together and having listened to her gut instinct all her life, Sango listened to it now. "Well, I guess things are going to get a little bit livelier around here, aren't they?" 

A low growl and a soft chuckle were her only answers.

Rin peaked around the bulking form of the two-headed dragon before her, it looked as though the Taijya had finished her speech and wasn't mad any longer. Feeling a smile cross her lips, she darted around Ah-Un before running across the clearing. 

Leaving behind a blinking Shippou and a tired Ah-Un.

Upon reaching her Lord, she immediately latched onto his sleeve, "Lord Sesshoumaru, are you alright?! Did that angry Lady hurt you?" 

Looking down at the child that had glued herself to his person, Sesshoumaru shook his head in the negative before looking back at the miko again. Reaching out his hand, he touched her cheek, '_what am I going to do with this human, she isn't like the others..._' 

Seeing that her Lord's attention was upon Kagome, Rin smiled. Releasing Sesshoumaru's sleeve, Rin knelt next to Kagome and began shaking her shoulder, "Kagome-sama, wake up! Wake up!"

Gripping the child's shoulder gently, Sesshoumaru pulled her backwards and away from the...Kagome. "Rin, leave her be...she needs to rest. Go, pick her some flowers, understand?" 

Rin looked up at her Lord and smiled, "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. Kagome-sama will be so happy when she sees all the flower's I've gotten her." And with that, the girl was off.

Running over to the nearest bunch of growing wild-flower's. 

Smashing down his desire to smile at the child's antics, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to Kagome. When Rin had shaken her, she had shifted in her sleep, turning closer to him in the process. One of her hands had gripped a hold of his thigh and was currently giving it a healthy squeeze.

Narrowing his eyes at Kagome's touch, Sesshoumaru debated on slapping said hand away when Sango's words passed through his mind once more, '_you_ _had better learn to get along with us all and treat Kagome like an equal._'

Sighing, he leant back more against the tree behind him. His only option was to wait until Kagome awoke, he only hoped that she would be in a civil mood.

He couldn't stand anymore feminine anger right now.

-------------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And there it is...

I know, it really sucks, but heck...he had it coming!

Whelp, I'm going to get going on the next chapt now...

Till next time!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 4: The Start Of Something More?

Educating Sesshoumaru

* * *

A/N- Here be the next chapt!

I know I haven't gotten really into the story yet but it will in this chapt, Sesshy gets a firsthand look at just how his half-brother's pack normally operates...

Disclaimer- Don't own the series, but this story is all mine!!

Anyway, I hope this pleases you all!!

'_Thoughts_'

Enjoy!!

--

0o0--

Chapter 4

The Start Of Something More?

--

0o0--

He had no way of knowing just how long it had been.

Without his heightened Youkai senses, he was utterly clueless on what time it was, let alone just how long he had been sitting here.

Kagome was still out, her expression peaceful as she laid on her side, turned to where her body was facing Sesshoumaru.

The kit, Shippou, had attempted to approach several times already and could only get within a few feet of him before getting skittish. At which point he would run to the Taijya, Sango, and proceed to hide behind her until he worked up the courage to approach once again.

It had been amusing at first to see just how much terror he struck into the kit's heart, even as a human. But frankly, after the first four times it grew to be boring and now...well, it was just plain annoying now.

So as the kit approached him yet again, he narrowed his eyes and waited. Letting his prey come to him.

Once the child was within two feet of him, Sesshoumaru lashed out, his large hand easily gripping the kit by the scruff as he pulled him over. Dropping him to the ground next to Kagome, Sesshoumaru locked eyes with him.

"What is it that you want kit?!"

Trembling, Shippou tried to keep eye contact with Sesshoumaru, but man, was he scary! Fidgeting, he opened his mouth only to snap it shut a second later.

When this continued for more than a minute, Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore. He attempted to growl again and was pleased to see that it seemed to have worked, for the kit froze, his tail fur bristling in fear. "Answer this Sesshoumaru."

Nodding his head, Shippou pointed at Kagome, "I...I was just worried about Kagome, she's been out for so long. I just don't want anything to happen to her...can't you help her?" Shippou gave Sesshoumaru the best pleading look he could muster, but all it earned him was a roll of the TaiYoukai turned human's eyes.

"The Miko needs her rest if she is to accomplish her duties to this Sesshoumaru. I cannot afford for her to be weak in the midst of battle, do you understand Kit?" Sesshoumaru kept his voice firm and as emotionless as possible, frankly, he was getting tired himself.

Something that he really didn't like, he was a TaiYoukai after all. He only needed sleep at the most once a week, not like a human, who required rest every single day. Frankly it was a nuisance.

Gritting his teeth, Shippou stood and puffed out his chest, "I have a name! It's Shippou, I'm not a kid, so stop treating me like one. I can take care of Kagome just as well as you can!"

Surprised at the kit's strong willed response, Sesshoumaru gave him a thorough once over before making a decision, "alright then, Shippou. If you wish to assist the Miko then this Sesshoumaru requires that you prepare a meal high in meat, this shall restore her strength at a faster pace, understand?"

Nodding his head fervently, Shippou immediately jumped up and ran straight into the trees, leaving everyone blinking at the dust trail that followed him. Everyone except Sesshoumaru were having the same thought, '_what the heck just happened with Shippou?_'

Feeling the eyes of everyone in the clearing on him, Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance, "before you all presume to accuse this Sesshoumaru of anything, the kit has volunteered to prepare a meal for the Miko. He should return shortly."

Not willing or wishing to say anymore, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, it seemed that she had stirred some in her sleep. For she was now facing the forest, while one of her hands had taken a white-knuckled grip upon the hem of his clothes.

Narrowing his eyes slightly once again, he attempted to remove her hand from his person, but it seemed that she was highly reluctant to let go and so finally after a couple minutes of trying. Sesshoumaru gave up, there was no need to exhaust himself further than he already was, it wasn't worth the effort.

Shifting against the tree behind him a bit more, Sesshoumaru crossed his arms before him as he turned his eyes upon where his swords lay. There they were, sitting in the middle of the clearing where they'd had to have fallen when his transformation had taken place.

He knew that he'd need to at least get the Tensega, but for the moment there was no hurry. The miko needed to be fully rested first before he could move, for it seemed as she shifted closer to rub her face against his thigh, his presence gave her some sort of comfort.

'_I suppose this Sesshoumaru can stand to wait for a while longer, at least until the miko awakens._' Time continued to slowly tick by though and Sesshoumaru soon found himself beginning to drift off himself, he attempted to keep himself focused upon remaining awake.

But in the end, his new human form forced him to succumb to sleeps allure. And within moments, Sesshoumaru was laying flat upon the ground next to Kagome, out like a light.

--

Minute's later Shippou returned to the clearing dragging a small buck behind him, he might have been small but that didn't mean he didn't know how to hunt. His father had taught him and he was glad of it.

Besides, he would prove to Sesshoumaru that he was capable of being a grown-up, he just hoped his body would soon catch up to his skills. Sometimes it really sucked to look like a child and not really be one.

Hearing a light giggle, Shippou looked up and over to see that Rin had finished gathering her flowers and that now there was a proverbial mountain of them surrounding Kagome.

But that isn't what had him letting go of his kill and running over to Rin's side while ignoring the questions the other's were asking, Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore, '_I don't get it, where could he have possibly gone in so short a time and why would he leave Kagome alone like this?_'

Coming to a sliding halt, Shippou had to clamp both his hands to his mouth to keep from laughing. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

He'd been wrong.

Sesshoumaru hadn't gone anywhere, he'd just fallen asleep and was now lying at Kagome's side snoozing away. But that wasn't what he'd found so funny.

It was the fact that he was covered in the flowers that Rin had gotten, which is why he'd been unable to see him before. Heck, if Rin had placed even two more flowers then he still wouldn't be able to see him.

Hearing broken peals of muffled laughter from the other side of the clearing, Shippou knew that the other's had seen what he had as well and were just as amused.

Shaking his head, Shippou reached out and gripped Rin's wrist, she had been about to place a flower on Sesshoumaru's face. Knowing that both Sesshoumaru and Kagome needed their rest, Shippou drug Rin with him over to his kill.

"Will you help me make a meal for when they get up?" Rin blinked at him before smiling one of her toothy smiles, "sure, Rin will help."

Smiling back at her, Shippou started cutting up the buck carcass and as he did, he told Rin what they'd need. The girl just continued to smile as she did as he had told her.

--

Across the clearing, the mood had sobered somewhat as had the topic of conversation.

"Are you sure we should let them stay here? I mean, without his youki, Sesshoumaru's about as much use to us an old-lady." InuYasha crossed his arms as he narrowed his eyes in his brother's direction.

Shaking his head, Miroku turned towards Sango, keeping his voice low as he spoke. "He does know that Sesshoumaru being defenseless, even as a human, is impossible right?"

A deep growl from InuYasha answered that question, Miroku just flashed InuYasha a small smile as he shrugged his shoulder's non-committal way.

Sango merely sighed, "InuYasha why don't you just try and get along with him, at least for the time being. I mean, he is still your brother after all."

Snorting, InuYasha got to his feet and practically stomped over to where Sesshoumaru and Kagome were laying. It was clear what his intentions were.

--

* * *

A/N- I know it's not a very nice place to stop it, but I just had to...

Anyway, please reveiw, any feedback is welcome!!

Whelp, with my computer on the fritz and another move in sight, I hope I can find time to finish the rest of my stories. This one was done at the library, after all, if you're computer was scragged, where else would you write?

Till next time then...

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: Midday Complications

Educating Sesshoumaru

* * *

A/N- Welcome to the fifth chapt, took me a while, but here it is...

I'm really sorry for the wait, but I am really trying...what with my computer going to putt and all, so it really is a pain in the ass trying to write...

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't mine and never will be...but that doesn't mean I can't dream doesn't it?

Anyway, I'm going to keep going and hopefully things will turn out alright...

'_Thoughts_'

Onto the fic!

---------------------------------------------------

0o0---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

Midday Complications

--------------------------------------------------

0o0---------------------------------------------------------------

To say that they had tried to stop him, one only had to remember the '_try_'part. After all, they were only human, while he was half-youkai.

So frankly, they didn't stand a chance, but they tried anyway.

Tightening his grip upon InuYasha's forearm, Miroku dug his heels deep into the ground, "stop it InuYasha, Kagome needs to rest and you awakening them is only going to make things worse!"

Growling deeply, InuYasha flashed his fangs at the monk, his anger and frustration evident. "Get off me Miroku, this is between Icicle ass and me, so stay outta it!!"

Using just enough strength to dislodge Miroku and send him sliding, InuYasha huffed in annoyance even as he stomped the last couple of feet to where the proverbial flower mountain lay.

Extending his claws as he narrowed his eyes at the sleeping countenance of his brother, InuYasha raised his arm, poised to strike when..."Osuwari!"

With a loud '_thump_' InuYasha struck the ground, groaning in pain and anger, "Kagome, you buso..."

Yawning, Kagome rolled over onto her back and looked up at the midday sky wondering why she was still sleeping during the day.

Hearing those idiots arguing had woke her up and she still felt decidedly sleepy, but she needed to get up and get lunch going at least. Stretching herself out completely on the ground, Kagome started when her hand contacted something hard.

'_And deliciously warm,_' her mind whispered, blinking in confusion she turned her head only freeze when she saw Sesshoumaru's very human sleeping face.

And that's when her memories of previous events returned to her, groaning at her sudden and unwelcome headache, Kagome sat up pressing her face into her hands.

'_Now what am I gonna do?_'

Understanding Kagome's worry, Sango hurried her way over and gave Kagome a soft pat upon the shoulder. When the girl looked up at her, Sango smiled gently, "welcome back Kagome...you had us worried for a moment there."

Smiling sheepishly, Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "yeah...I can't believe I even did that. I can barely control my powers let alone use them for that long; I have no clue as to what I was thinking..."

Sango just shook her head; Kagome was always too hard on herself. Hearing a loud curse at her side, Sango couldn't help but feel a headache coming on as well.

Having finally been freed from the spell, InuYasha drug himself up from his hole and snatched Kagome by the arm, tugging her away from his brother and closer to himself.

He didn't quite understand it, but he really didn't like seeing the two of them together...it made him feel really confused and angry.

Glaring into Kagome's dark eyes, InuYasha barked out, "damn it Kagome! Why the hell did you make that deal with that Teme?! You know he's just going to use you and then throw you away, he hates ningens baka!"

Sighing at InuYasha's indignant tone, Kagome just looked away unable to look into his eyes. "I know InuYasha..."

Narrowing his eyes even further at that InuYasha just knew there was something she wasn't telling him, "...but?"

Shaking her head, Kagome tugged her arm free and walked over to where Sesshoumaru's Tensega and Tokijin lay. "It's my fault that this happened InuYasha...and I have to do something to make up for it. By all rights I should be dead right now."

Not really knowing how to respond to that, InuYasha just kept a wary eye on his brother. Feeling his claws lengthening once again in anger, '_it's all his damn fault, if he hadn't shown up when he did, then none of this would have happened!_'

Kagome looked up when someone held a length of cloth before her. She smiled when her eyes met those of Miroku, "thanks Miroku...I can't just leave these lying here...besides," sparing a glance over to where Sesshoumaru lay Kagome sighed, "I don't even know if he can still wield them or not..."

Smiling, Miroku laid the cloth over the top of both swords and proceeded to roll them up in the cloth. "Better to keep them safe until we know for sure, after all, we can't afford for someone to get a hold of either sword."

Nodding her head at that Kagome walked over to where she'd left her bag, she was hungry and frankly, she didn't care even if the world ended in the next few minutes.

Food first, she could save the world later.

Sango had followed her closely, it didn't matter how much Kagome had said she was alright, sometimes the girl just let her own needs go after those of others. She'd said it before, Kagome was too nice.

Having pulled out a few packets of ramen, Kagome proceeded to scout for a good place to put the fire pit and she knew that they were near water. They hadn't gotten too far away from a nearby river when this whole mess had started.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder if he'll eat ramen. After all, he's human now and whether he likes it or not, he can't eat just raw meat. At least not until things are returned to normal._'

Deciding to just go with it, Kagome started opening one of the packets, "InuYasha, please go and get some water so that we can get the food cooking, alright?"

InuYasha looked reluctant to move, but finally it seemed hunger won out over his youkai instincts and he took the pot and took off towards the river. Smiling at his retreating back, Kagome spared another glance over at Sesshoumaru and noticed something off.

"Hey Sango, where's Shippou and Rin?"

But her question hadn't been needed, "right here Kagome!"

Jerking, Kagome turned to look off to her side and just gaped when she saw Shippou sitting next to a dozing Rin and yawning Ah-Un. Before him sat a small fire and she could see several pieces of meat roasting in said fire.

'_Now why didn't I notice that before and why didn't anyone tell me?_' Still rather confused, Kagome got to her feet and carried the ramen with her as she approached Shippou.

"What's all this Shippou?" As she knelt down she couldn't help but blink in utter surprise when Shippou thrust a hunk of cooked meat into her face.

"Sesshoumaru told me that you'd be hungry and would need a lot of meat when you woke up, so eat up Kagome!"

Unable to stop a smile from crossing her lips, Kagome took the meat gladly from the kit. "Thanks Shippou, this is good for me, why don't you give the other's some?"

Shippou seemed to think on that for a moment before he nodded his head and grabbed three more of the spits he'd made, he then took off towards the others.

As if feeling his departure, Rin shifted rubbing at her eyes before smiling at Kagome. "Hi pretty lady, where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" As if just noticing that he wasn't there, Rin looked around the clearing frantically.

Giggling, Kagome pointed over towards the flowers, "He's over there, why don't you go see if he wants anything to eat?" The girl just nodded her head happily before taking off towards the flower mountain.

It seemed that Jaken took that moment to return to the world of the living, his scream of shock making everyone in the clearing, including Ah-Uh, flinch.

He hadn't caught sight of Rin unearthing Sesshoumaru because he was too focused upon seeing Kagome about to take a bite of meat. It was as if his face paled even more, if that was possible.

Lifting a skinny hand he pointed it at Kagome and shouted loudly, "you witch!! How dare you carve up my Lord and proceed to eat him! I shall kill you and avenge my Lord! Staff of Two, Ooofh!!"

Kagome could only watched in muted shock as the toad went flying straight into a nearby tree only to fall unconscious once again. A rock rolled from his face down to his feet and Kagome tilted her head in confusion. '_What just happened?!_'

"Damn it, Jaken no baka! This Sesshoumaru isn't dead."

Immediately, Kagome snapped her head in the direction of Sesshoumaru's voice and nearly choked on a sudden peal of laughter.

The Taiyoukai turned human had indeed awakened, but since he'd been surrounded by flowers, it seemed almost as though they'd taken a liking to him.

Because there were well over a dozen flowers sticking in his hair and clothes, and from the look on his face, he didn't have a single clue of his appearance. Which only made matters worse when he tried to glare at her.

That was the limit of her control and Kagome collapsed as loud peals of laughter filled the clearing as she lost her ability to breathe in favor of laughing her ass off.

And from the sound of things, she wasn't the only one.

Narrowing his eyes even as he struggled to shake off the tiredness he still felt, Sesshoumaru glared at all the occupants of the clearing. He knew they were laughing at him, but why was the question.

Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Sesshoumaru looked down to see that Rin was smiling up at him, while all about her were dozens of flowers and that was when it all clicked into place.

He felt a strange heat flare to life on his face, which thoroughly confused him as he watched Kagome continuing to laugh. Yes, the oh so mighty Sesshoumaru was blushing in embarrassment.

InuYasha chose that moment to return and as he took everything in, his body began to shake in utter fury as he watched his brother. It seemed that Sesshoumaru was starting to like Kagome, why else would he be blushing while looking at her like that?

It didn't take long before Kagome's mirth finally died down and she was panting lightly as she pulled herself back into a sitting position. And that's when she saw it; Sesshoumaru was blushing, actually blushing!

'_This has got to be a dream, human or not, he's still Sesshoumaru. And why is he staring at me like that?!_'

Feeling her body heat underneath those piercing eyes, Kagome felt her own cheeks flushing as she turned her eyes away shyly. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this strange turn of events.

That was the final straw for InuYasha though.

A loud '_clang_' rang throughout the clearing as the pot full of water InuYasha had been carrying struck the ground. A deep throated growl echoed in its wake as InuYasha narrowed his blazing amber eyes upon Sesshoumaru.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

--------------------------------------------------

A/N- Well, there yah have it!

I know there's not much of anything going on in this chapt, but believe me, all of it serves a purpose as you'll all find out in the coming chapts. So just stick with me and all those burning questions will soon be answered.

As for the Jap words in here look below-

Jaken no Baka- Jaken you moron

Youkai- demon

Osuwari- Sit

Buso- Bitch

Teme- Bastard

Ningen- Human

TaiYoukai- Demon Lord

And there they are...

Alright then, please leave a review if you have any questions or just for the heck of it!

I'll worry about getting the next chapt up sooner...

Till next time then!

Ja Ne!

=^..^=


End file.
